Un noel pour Danny
by lilliecoeur
Summary: Un triste noël pour Danny? Quand les doutes assombrisse les jours heureux.


Disclaimer : Hawaï Five- 0 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas.

Note : Cette histoire à était écrite à l'attention de Louzanes pour l'échange de cadeau de Noel 2011 du forum French Fics Fanart

Un Noel pour Danny

Encore une fois la journée avait était épuisante tant bien physiquement que moralement: elle avait commencé par un braquage de banque et s'était poursuivis par des courses poursuites et fusillades à la chaine, ne laissant aucun répits aux Five-0, ce qui il faut l'avouer n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour eux.

C'était sa relation avec son partenaire qui épuisait Danny. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, tellement de chose avait changé entre eux depuis que le policier, quatre mois plus tôt, avait accepté la proposition du militaire d'emménager chez lui le temps qu'il puisse se retourner et trouver un nouvel appartement. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, impossible de vivre plus longtemps dans un motel moisi (pour Grace) et encore moins de prendre un appartement hantée par une vielle dame, même si celle-ci était sympathique et puis il pouvait se l'avouer, il était curieux de voir comment vivait le militaire.

Mal lui en pris, qui pouvait prendre des douches ne durant que trois minutes? Danny devait s'en doute être reconnaissant que Steve n'est pas coupé l'eau chaude, pour faire comme dans l'armée … et toutes ses règles plus tordus les unes que les autres. Le policier savait déjà que Steve avait un grain après tout c'était un Navy Seal, mais pas à ce point ! De toute façon, n'était-ce pas ce qui lui plaisait chez l'autre ?  
Ca et son sourire, son odeur, ses magnifiques yeux rieur….son corps d'athlète, l'autre homme n'était que tentation, et vivre en permanence à côté de la perfection incarnée, sans pouvoir la toucher, la gouter, c'était là, la pire des punitions au monde…Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait il y encore un mois de cela.

Kono avait organisé une fête pour les fiançailles de son cousin, Steve et Danny s'y était rendu ensemble, le militaire avait taquiné le blond car pour l'occasion il avait ressortis sa plus belle cravate. Ils étaient heureux et en avaient profité, un peu trop même, il n'était pas aussi éméché que le brun mais tout de même trop pour pouvoir conduire, Max avait donc dû les raccompagner chez Steve, une fois arrivé Danny avait remercié le scientifique et était parti ouvrir la porte, le temps qu'il revienne Max était partit et Steve l'attendait assis sur le trottoir. Il l'avait aidé à se relever, s'enivrant de son parfum et l'aida à aller jusqu'à son lit… et il s'avéra que Danno n'était pas le seul à être attiré par son coéquipier et les choses avaient vite dérapé pour son plus grand plaisir, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Mais la situation n'était pas simple, Danny ne savait plus comment se situer par rapport à Steve, ou plutôt situer le brun. Car d'une certaine façon les choses n'avaient pas changé entre eux, ils étaient toujours de simples équipiers. Meilleurs amis, ils continuaient à s'envoyer des piques, se protéger l'un l'autre, partager les joies et les peines de leur équipe. Comme avant il vivait chez Steve, la seule chose qui changeait, c'était qu'ils couchaient aujourd'hui ensemble sans que cela n'ait d'impact sur le comportement de Steve envers lui et le reste de leur relation. Et cela brisait le cœur de Danny car ce qui n'était au début qu'un gros béguin c'était transformé en amour indéfectible … et qui semblait être non partagé.

En début de semaine, n'en pouvant plus de cette incertitude, Danny s'était décidé à partir et avait donc parlé à Steve d'une maison qu'il pensait louer non loin de chez lui, pour voir sa réaction, espérant que l'autre trouverais que c'était une bonne idée qu'il emménage non loin car comme cela ils auraient pu continuer à ce voir le soir mais l'autre avait répondu qu'il était hors de question  
qu'il emménage à deux pas de chez lui, à cause d'une de ses sacro-sainte règle …

Et il était là, seul le soir du réveillon de noël, ruminant sa déception, sa petite fille chérie était loin de lui, passant les fêtes avec sa mère à des milliers de kilomètres de là et quant à l'équipe ils avaient prévus de se rejoindre le lendemain soir chez Kono pour échanger leurs cadeau de noël, les autres passant les fêtes en famille. Danno avait espéré que Steve passerait malgré tous les fêtes avec lui mais au moment de partir celui-ci lui avait dit de partir devant car il avait eu encore des choses à régler.

Epuisé de sa journée, Danny s'endormit, ou plutôt s'effondra sur le canapé.

Il sentit une chaude caresse sur sa joue, Steve ?

-« Danno, réveille-toi, mon amour, le père noël est passé ».susurra Steve à l'oreille d'un Danny encore dans les brumes.

Quoi, avait-il bien entendu ? Steve lui avait donné du « mon amour », dormait-il ? Oui c'était sans doute cela. Quel beau rêve, voir Steve agenouillé devant lui et portant une cravate pour seul vêtement ?

-« Une cravate » hurla Danny.

-« Ca te plait » demande Steve en souriant.

-« Tu es mon cadeau ? » répondit le policier le sourire gourmant sur les lèvres.

-« Hum oui, moi, la cravate» énonça le militaire en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du blond à chaque mot.

-« Et ceci » continua Steve en sortant une petite boite d'on ne savait où.

-« Pour moi ? » demanda le blond surpris que l'autre lui fasse un vrai cadeau pour noël.

-« Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir ? »

-« Une clé ? »

-« Oui c'est celle de la maison, je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi » devant le regard surpris de son coéquipier il rajouta,  
« j'ai bien réfléchis quand tu m'as proposé de déménager à côté pour que l'on puisse continuer à se voir et franchement je trouve cela stupide Danno… » Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire il se dépêcha d'ajouter. «Si tu es d'accord bien sûr, je pense que l'on pourrait officialiser notre situation, dire aux autres que l'on s'aime et vivre ensemble, …pas temporairement, je veux dire, pour toujours…hum…enfin tu comprends ? »

Devant le regard ébahit de Danno, Steve sentit l'inquiétude le gagner pourtant il était sûr que l'autre serait d'accord de rester avec lui après tout, ils étaient si bien tous les deux. Steve n'avait jamais connus ça avant, oui lui Steve McGarrett était sûr et certain que Danny était l'homme de sa vie. « …euh Danny tu en penses quoi ? »

-« Oui, oui, Ouiiii, je veux vivre avec toi Steve » hurla Danny en sautant au cou de son amour, qui savait qu'aujourd'hui il était partagé.

End


End file.
